User blog:Rsc2001/Tasks around the wiki
PHOTOS NEEDED : Karamja- -- dead mans chest (brimhaven pub) jungle (scenery object and general screenshot) jungle tree stump =Shilo Village Quest- -- Shilo village quest (general pictures of quest) Shilo village general store (picture of store with npc facing camera) Fernahei's Fishing Shop (map and picture of store with npc facing camera) =Jungle Potion- -- snake weed (scenery piece gotten from with item on the ground next to it) ardigal (scenery piece gotten from with item on the ground next to it) Legends Quest- -- Half buried corpse Heavy metal gate kharazi jungle Ancient Wall Gnome stuff- -- Worm batta Gnome restaurant Gnome robes Grand Tree groceries Gulluck and Sons ------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- INFO NEEDED -- ++++++++ SALE PRICES- pearl bolt tips? poisoned crossbow bolts? oyster? flax? poisoned rune spear? poisoned mith spear? poisoned steel spear? poisoned iron spear? poisoned bronze spear? mithril seeds? Dragon sword price @general store? @zanaris market? Dragon axe sale price @general store? @dragon axe shop? bobs axes? brians axes? Rune platelegs sale price? @ general store? @Scavvos? @louies? Adamantite platelegs sale price @general store? Mithril platelegs sale price @general store? Black platelegs sale price @general store? @valaines? Steel platelegs sale price @general store? Bronze platelegs sale price @general store? Rune plateskirt sale price? @ general store? @ranaels? Adamantire plateskirt sale price @general store? Mithril plateskirt sale price @general store? Black plateskirt sale price @general store? @raneals? Steel plateskirt sale price @general store? Iron Plateskirt sale price @general store? Bronze plateskirt sale price @general store? rune chainmail price @general store? @scavvos? @waynes? adamantite chainmail sale price @general store? mithril chainmail sale price @general store? black chainmail sale price @general store? @waynes? steel chainmail sale price @general store? Bronze chainmail sale price @general store? dragon square shield sale price @general store (Recheck)? @legends guild shop? rune square shield sale price @general store? adamant square shield sale price @general store?? @cassies? mithril square shield sale price @general store? black square shield sale price @general store? @cassies? steel square shield sale price @general store? bronze square shield sale price @general store? large rune helmet sale price @peskas? Large adam helmet sale price @general store? large mithril helmet sale price @general store? large black helmet sale price @general store? peskas? large steel helmet sale price @general store? large bronze helmet sale price @general store? Medium dragon helmet sale price @general store? Medium Rune helmet sale price @General store? @Scavvos? @peskas? Medium adam helmet sale price @ general store? Medium Mithril Helmet sale price @ general store? medium black helmet sale price @general store? @peskas? medium steel helmet sale price @general store? medium bronze helmet sale price @general store? runite bar sale price @ general store? @ drogos mining store? ~Equip stats of Staff of Armadyl? ~What does Khazard warlord drop? ~does the pearl from sea slug quest reward stack differently than other pearls in bank? do they have higher value? do they retain different value if mixed with other stack? ~need to acquire stack of oysters and open them to assess item rates ~can you wield poison rune spear at lvl 1 attack? ~Rewrite Fight Arena guide ~confirm general store prices for khazard helmet Category:Blog posts